


Kitten

by Brownie9816



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Dom/sub, Fingering, M/M, Pet Play, bottom!kuron, top!kuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownie9816/pseuds/Brownie9816
Summary: Kuro wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve this. What he’d done to deserve someone so soft, and loving, and willing to submit. To please. That was one of his favorite things about Kuron, how much he was willing to please him, to please everyone.





	Kitten

Kuro wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve this. What he’d done to deserve someone so soft, and loving, and willing to submit. To please. That was one of his favorite things about Kuron, how much he was willing to please him, to please everyone. Even if you were a stranger, Kuron would do his best to make you happy, give anything, even the shirt off his back. Kuro was the only one who got to see him like this, though.

Kuron was sitting in front of the door to their private bathroom where Kuro had left him, wearing the cutest thing Kuro could’ve imagined him in. White-tipped, black, cat ears were set carefully on his head, artfully bent back to show off how meek he was. A black choker with a small, golden bell adorned his neck. Puffy cat paw gloves were on his hands to keep him from touching himself. The best part, however, was hidden from view.

“Come here.”Kuro ordered from where he was sat on the bed.

Kuron moved to get up, but quickly dropped back to his hands and knees with a sharp look from Kuro. He dropped his head, using his long hair to hide his blush from Kuro, before slowly crawling forward. Kuro watched impassively, secretly enjoying the fact that his kitten was so embarrassed he was shaking. He might have been worried, but he could tell from his still growing blush and hard cock that other was just as excited as him. Finally, Kuron was in front of him, peeking up shyly as he waited for his next order.

“Speak.”

Kuron opened his mouth and hesitated before letting out a soft, “M-mew.”

Kuro smirked a bit and gently, he was always gentle with Kuron, gripped his chin, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip. Slightly chapped lips were quickly wrapped around it and Kuron let out a soft noise as he sucked it into his mouth. Kuro groaned softly, patting his lap, and his kitten quickly moved up to straddle him. Kuro grinned and moved his hand to take a fistful of Kuron’s hair and pull, making Kuron gasp and tilt his head back. He let out a soft gasp as Kuro nipped and sucked at the exposed length of his neck.

“You’re so good for me, aren’t you? So eager to please.”He breathed out, his voice low and husky, grinning as Kuron whined.

“Yes, K-Kuro, ple-”

In the blink of an eye, Kuron was thrown onto the bed, then flipped onto his stomach. The best piece of the ensemble was revealed then; a long black tail, attached to the base of a butt plug. Kuro played with it for a moment, enjoying Kuron’s whines, before swatting his ass. Even though it was nowhere near as hard Kuro could have hit him, or as hard as he honestly wanted to, Kuron still let out a gasp and arched his back.

“How are you supposed to speak, kitten?”Kuro asked, spanking him again.

Kuron didn’t answer, just bit the pillow and whined. Kuro spanked him a few more times before he finally looked back, his eyes wet and shiny, and let out of soft embarrassed mewl. The quiet sound was enough to satisfy him, and Kuro leaned down to press soft, almost apologetic, kisses to the pink skin. None of the marks would last long, but Kuron was sensitive, so this was a more than sufficient punishment.

The whole time, Kuron whined quietly and wiggled around underneath Kuro, embarrassed but pleased. Kuro softly bit his lower back and Kuron finally let out a soft moan, raising his hips off the bed. With a dark chuckle, Kuro sat up and lightly pulled on the tail. Kuron whined as it started to slip out then gasped when Kuro pushed it back in. Kuro continued this until Kuron was moaning and rutting into the sheets.

Before he could get any closer, Kuro gripped the base of the plug and slowly pulled it out, ignoring Kuron’s wordless protests. He reached for the lube on the bedside table, raising an eyebrow when his wrist was grabbed. Kuron glanced at him before closing his eyes and sucking Kuro’s fingers into his mouth.Kuro growled softly as Kuron sucked and licked at his fingers, covering them in spit. When they were sufficiently wet Kuron let Kuro pull them back, lightly licking the tips before hiding his face back in the pillow.

Kuro slid his fingers down the crack of his ass, reaching down to lightly rub his perineum. He continued teasing him, occasionally reaching further to rub his balls or cock, until Kurons irritation surpassed his embarrassment and he looked over his shoulder to glare at him. Kuro smirked at him, lightly pressing his first two fingers into him. Kuron gasps and arched his back, his ass clenching around the sudden intrusion. Kuron was still stretched from the butt plug, so it didn’t hurt, but Kuro still kissed at his lower back and waited for him to relax. 

Once he was, Kuro slowly thrust his fingers, moving them around to find Kuron’s prostate. Kuron moaned loudly and arched his back, trying to press back against his fingers. Kuro smirked and let him, quickly working up to a third then a fourth finger. By then, Kuron was whining and moaning, occasionally letting out soft mewls. Kuro gently rolled him over and leaned down until their noses were almost touching.

“Tell me what your want.” Kuro demanded, his yellow, slightly glowing, eyes trained on Kuron’s face.

“You… Y-you know what I want…” Kuron responded, looking away.

“I said, tell me-” He gripped his chin and gently made Kuron look at him.

“I… I-I want you...In… I-Inside, please…”

“Please what?”

“P-please, master. Stop t-teasing me.” The last part was said with a whine, making Kuron chuckle.

Kuro pressed a quick kiss to his lips before reaching down to grab his cock, teasingly grinding against Kuron before pushing into him with a slow, smooth thrust. Kuron moaned softly, wrapping his arms around him. Kuro groaned and bit his shoulder, getting a sharper moan as a reward. Kuro waited to move until Kuron was whining impatiently, then started a slow gentle pace that he knew Kuron loved. Kuro had known the second they started this relationship that this was how Kuron would like it, it was easy to see.

Of course, he didn’t mind Kuro being a bit rough with him, especially when it came to biting. Kuron was insecure and so used to being alone that the physical proof that there was someone he belonged to, someone who belonged to him, was extremely comforting. Kuro got to claim him and enjoy the embarrassed looks on everyone’s faces when they saw the marks Kuron couldn’t hide. He always made sure to leave plenty, despite Kuron’s half-hearted protests. He really was too easy to read.

Especially when they were like this. Kuron’s love for a slow pace gave Kuro an unfair advantage, really. This pace was almost too easy for him to keep up, so he knew all of Kuron’s weaknesses, knew all the ways to get him completely caught up in the moment. Watching his face during all this was a gift Kuro didn’t deserve. His pleased flush, the soft flutter of his eyelashes when Kuro hit his prostate, his mouth parted in pleasure and gasping his name, his hair spread out on Kuron’s blanket like ink.

Unlike any of Kuro’s past partners, Kuron got quieter when he was close. His moans and cries turned into soft gasps as he tensed up. When he finally came he let out a soft gasp of Kuro’s name, dragging his hands down his back and pulling him close as he spilled over both their stomachs. This is when Kuro let go, the clench of Kuron around him too much to deny. He pounded into him hard and fast, Kuron letting out a soft cry, before he pushed in deep and came inside, filling Kuron as much as he could.

They held onto each other as they both came down, Kuro panting softly and Kuron shaking. Kuro rubbed their cheeks together, purring quietly as he gently pulled out. When Kuron let out a distressed whimper, he gently shushed him and pet his hair. Kuro held Kuron until he calmed, his breath evening out and his body relaxing. When he got up, Kuron whined and grabbed his wrist.

“I’m just going to get a rag.”Kuro reassured him, gently pulling away.

Kuron curled up and watched him, his eyes wide and trusting. Kuro knew he didn’t deserve him, wasn’t sure anyone could. But Kuron was his right now and Kuro was selfish, so he was going to keep him as long as he could. That required Kuro taking care of him, so he grabbed a wet rag as quickly as he could before hurrying back to Kuron. He took his time cleaning him, wiping him down as gently as possible.

After that, he helped Kuron take off the paws and cat ears, moving him to a nearby chair so he could change the sheets. A change of clothes and a hair brush later, they were laying down in bed. Kuron was curled up as small as possible with his face pressed to Kuron’s chest and his arms around his waist while Kuron held him and curled around him. Kuron was soft and accepting and loving and everything that Kuro wasn’t. Maybe one day he’d lose him, but for now Kuro would do everything he could to be half the man that would deserve his kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Askdfjkasdl. My first addition to the Voltron fandom and it's sin. Hope you like it. I'm very open to constructive criticisms and feel free to request something if you liked it. Can't think of anything else to add so... Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
